His Mind
by The Forgotten Silent Maiden
Summary: During a fight with Dr. Destiny, Batman is knocked unconcious. Taking his chance and throwing the Bat's warning into the wind, Dr. Destiny proceeds to enter the Bats mind. But some actions, always have consequences. (Sort of an AU-ish type story, pretty Dark)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: do not own**

 **Warnings: suicidal tendencies, rape, bullying**

 **Quick A/N: This came to me on the fly, i had my friend edit this for me in a day and i re-edited it as per whim. This is pretty dark, so please read at your own risk.**

The hallways were filled with silence, a deafening dead sound that would leave anyone on edge.

Dr. Destiny heaved in slowly, wiping his lip as he towered over the sleeping form of Batman.

The blow to his head would have knocked him unconscious for a couple of hours. The battle with the bat was absolutely brutal, even with him being dead on his feet.

He loomed closer, kicking aside a bit of rubble as he shuffled in. He dropped to his knees, outstretching a hand to place it on Batman's head. His hand flashed white, in sync with a beating heart.

"Let us see," He breathed out harshly. "What you fear."

His vision erupted, easily setting into the mind of his enemy.

He glanced around, taking in the cold surroundings of the Bat's mind. He'd need to find something to break the man.

He walked briskly and quickly, knowing his time would be limited.

Before him the floor melted, growing white with every step he took. He paused, shivering in involuntary fear.

"Step away from my son!"

Dr. Destiny swiveled away, stepping back as a man charged before him. He flinched harshly, throwing his arms up as a muscled man flew towards him.

But instead he heard a gunshot, turning around to see the burly man shot once more before he collapsed onto the white floor.

Destiny's breath hitched as he stepped back, finally noticing a boy standing behind a woman.

He couldn't see her face, but her lips twisted into a scowl. She pushed the small boy behind her, dropping into a fighting stance that would hopefully save the both of them.

Destiny watched with a heavy heart as the woman was shot three times.

Don't get him wrong, he was well adjusted to death. Hell, he had killed, and continued to kill, more people than the shooter probably did.

But he never let the children witness such an atrocity.

The woman fell abruptly, red staining the white around her. She was trembling. She was still alive.

The boy, whom he couldn't see clearly, was shaking.

Half of his face was shrouded in black, while another portion was clear as day. A lone cold blue eye stared in absolute fear.

His heart dropped further when the click of a gun was heard.

He turned back to see the murderer standing with an apathetic face.

"Tough luck, kid."

The shot echoed, and Destiny watched as the kid froze up.

Only for the bullet to fly past his cheek.

The kid dropped to his knees, staring at the woman as her frail shivers stopped. The man sneered with a heavy huff, carelessly walking away as the gun hit the cold snow.

"Happy birthday runt."

In an act of horror, Destiny stumbled back, the image before him fading slowly away. He screwed his eyes shut, when he heard the boy crying from heartache.

When he opened his eyes again he was underneath a larger man. His body squirmed underneath him, his stomach churning in pain.

Destiny quivered, ghost tears brimming his eyes as the repulsive man leaned down and licked his face.

His entire body locked up when the man clawed his side. He shrieked in pain when his insides tore themselves apart.

Destiny screamed and yelled when the man thrusted, crying incoherently.

Then suddenly the man was off, being brutally beaten by a man in a suit.

It took Destiny a second to realize that the boy from before was sitting in the same place he was.

He jumped up, throwing his hands to his mouth as the boy continued to cry in pain, looking no older than before, when he was with his parents.

He stepped back, fear clouding his mind before his back hit a door.

He turned around to see it was a locker of sorts, having been in a few himself.

He banged uselessly against the metal, screaming incoherently.

Destiny froze mentally. The skin on his hands felt like mush, as if he were bleeding.

The door swung open, as he was harshly shoved out by an angry teacher.

"Listen here, _Sir_."

The teacher sneered.

"We don't like noise pollution in our school, now please walk yourself to the principal's office.

"But I-!"

"NOW!"

Destiny went off running, feeling phantom tears falling down his cheeks once more.

He glanced at his hands, he felt numb for the bloody mess they were.

He felt worse at the scars on his wrist.

When he glanced up, he was in an alleyway. Running away from someone.

A shot rang out, the bullet searing through his right arm. He bit back a scream, screwing his eyes shut as he threw himself over a wall.

He landed roughly on his right arm, a scream erupting from his lungs, before he continued to run, tears falling heavily which clouded his vision.

It was only a matter of luck when he pulled off to the side and avoided an array of police.

His body ached, and he lumbered off into the abandoned building.

He screwed his eyes shut and the pain was gone. Instead, he was standing with his head hung low against an army of students spouting hateful words.

No tears fell.

The next few minutes were a blur to Dr. Destiny.

But, he felt the pain and sorrow, the fear of abandonment, only for it to be showcased later. The pain of someone using you, and the horror of someone using your body.

The absolute disgust of taking someone's life and the terror of being in a near death situation.

There were flashes and moments when he felt happy and excited.

But they were overturned by the mountains and tidal waves of negativity.

Destiny felt his eyes dilate, he felt his arms crossing his chest desperately clinging to each other.

He watched in fear as the boy he saw in the beginning face through countless of heartaches and deaths.

As if the world was against him.

He witnessed his first love, only for that woman to murder others, than be murdered herself.

He witnessed as another fell in love with him for her father, then rape him in a few months time.

He saw countless of fake friends leave, and real friends die.

Destiny didn't understand. His throat was raw and red. He felt his lungs give out and his body collapsed to the floor.

He witnessed the birth of the Joker, the Birth of Two Face and Harley Quinn, and Poison Ivy. He felt the guilt and the horror. He felt the desperation to help help his friends who were wronged by him. To help them be themselves again.

He saw friends turned into traitors, and friends turned into villains. He saw heroic people die and villainous fiends thrive.

Destiny let in a sharp breath, head thrown back as his eyes rolled.

The images and memories burst into his mind.

Finally, he saw himself.

No.

He saw Batman standing before a mirror. The same shadow that was on the boy's face was now on Batman's. Half of his appearance covered in pitch black as the other half was as clear as day. A blue eye staring at a mirror. His eye was rimmed red, tears falling down and burning his cheek.

"Useless," the bat whispered, crumpling to his knees as he stared at his bleeding wrist.

Destiny pulled away, coming back to reality as the Bat shot awake. Just in time to see his teammates run into the room with them.

He didn't care.

Instead, he fell onto the floor, back arching harshly as a wail of anguish escaped his parted lips. Heaving in heavily only to scream and cry in pain.

How foolish of him to not heed the Bat's warning.

But he couldn't stop. The accumulation of suffering the man was forced to face was too much. It almost felt as if everyone's fears and problems were petty compared to Batman's.

He couldn't respond. He didn't even move when the amazonian warrior pinned him down.

He just screamed.

—

Superman watched passively as the girls strapped the screaming Dr. Destiny onto a stretcher. Watching the main flail and cry incoherently, as J'ohnn carefully tried to enter his mind.

"Anything?" He asked roughly.

The martian shook his head in irritation.

"I see vague flashes, but nothing more." The alien stood. "His mind is not yet focused enough for me to decipher what is happening, I fear he may grow catatonic if we do not settle his mind."

He frowned further, turning to Batman who was standing a ways away. He walked forward slowly, listening in as Flash spoke in disbelief.

"What did you do to him?"

Bats stayed silent, as if mulling the answer in his head. The others stopped to stare at him.

"Nothing." Bats spoke softly, his voice holding a sharper tone to it. "He did this to himself."

With that the man turned, a flick of his cape and he was walking away.

They could do nothing but stare.

 **A/N: told you this was pretty dark, anyway this is pretty AU-ish so the boys don't exist. I've made his backstory ten times worse (at least in my head) so yeah.**

 **I got this idea from reading a fanfic that mentioned this episode. I went based on memory so yeah.**

 **Anyway like always please Review, and with that,**

 **-Maiden Out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own.**

When the blinds first opened up, he was blinded.

When they were closed he couldn't see.

It was a constant turmoil of horror and fear, being blinded by the good, but being shrouded by the bad.

He never though he would ever reach a middle ground in which he could see.

Until he could.

The cape dripped from his shoulders, as dark as the bad that shrouded him. But his eyes, his mask, were the whitest things to ever be seen. His good.

It seemed unbalanced. Too much dark, too damn dark.

Until you took off the mask.

His hair was black, but it glowed. Almost like a halo was around his skull. His eyes, electric sparks dancing in mirth, were frighteningly blue, a light heavenly blue. His skin was pale, whether it be a condition or his lack of sun, no one would know.

At that moment everyone knew.

He was a white knight, drowning himself in darkness. He slowly let people adjust to the middle ground.

He was gray.

He wasnt good nor bad, though his actions screamed good, his methods reeked bad.

He was like a Libra scale, perfectly balanced.

No good without the bad.

But where was the bad?

He was a good man, stuck to his morals with questionable methods, but overall everything he had done was good.

So what was bad?

Superman loathed to find out.

It happened suddenly, yet too far away.

No one knew what happened but Destiny ended up in a catatonic like state. Through demands of the asylum he was in, the Justice League were there to see if they could do anything.

"Destiny please." Shayera sighed, rubbing her temples harshly.

He twitched, the only sign that gave away his consciousness. His eyes were wide and hollow, that of a haunted man.

"I cant I tried, lets go." Shayera grunted, having been nearly the last one.

Nearly.

"No, we should let Batman try."

"He was the one that put him in this state!"

"Than its only fair that I reverse it."

They tensed up, watching as the man melted from the Shadows. It was bone chilling, Superman hadn't even realized he was there.

He had seemingly glided near the mans bed, not close enough to cause a panic, but close enough to be seen clearly.

It was then that Destiny moved.

He tilted his head up to glance at the man, eyes wide yet still UN moving.

"Destiny." His name was said in a neutral tone, yet it had sparked a reaction in the man.

A big one.

He began to cry, weeping pathetically as he threw his head back.

"It isnt fair." He wailed.

Batman stood, shoulders tensing slightly. That was not a reaction he had expected.

Destiny began to murmur incoherently, snippets and tidbits became tangible but it made no sense. Some of the words he spouted were actually unsettling.

"Death...death...rape...nurse... Teacher ...gun...gun...police...friend...no...help...hate...stop... _I'll kill you_."

The last phrase was yelled, a crazed look entering his eyes. Everyone but the Bat jumped back in alarm.

He was dangerous.

"Destiny." Bats repeated.

His tone had gone an octave softer, highly unnoticeable but Superman could hear it.

Barely.

Apparently Destiny had noticed the shift in his mood as well, for the man began to sob again.

"It isn't fair!" Destiny struggled against the bands holding him down.

Suddenly his wide eyed look turned to them as he snapped his head forward.

"Ill help you! I can help you!" He shouted with glee.

A purple mist surrounded his hands, enough to cause Alarm in them all. They jumped back, John already trying to bring up a shield.

But he had failed to do it fast enough. Instead the magic splashed out, arching towards them and hitting every member there.

But it did nothing.

Doctors and nurses swarmed in, needles in hand as one pierced the mans arm.

But he was smiling, he was calm.

"I'm sorry," he Laughed airily, growing drowsy with every second. "Batman."

With that final word he was unconscious, all of them shifting uneasily before walking away, some of the doctors thanking them profusely as they noted the man's unconscious state.

Batman was the first out, unknown to anyone until they went to the jet, to find the man already tapping away at the mainframe, giving them a nod as they all shuffled in aimlessly.

They wanted to ask questions, but the display Destiny had portrayed kept them in a timid and contemplative silence. They all retched backward, feeling the jet stutter a moment before they started.

Batman looked concerned, flipping a few switches and turning a few knobs. He must have found what he wanted to see, for he turned back, ignoring them as they regained their balance.

Keeping their silence, they shuffled awkwardly towards their seats. Closing their eyes as they tried to make sense of what happened.

They'd need to question Zatanna about the magic that was shot at them.

Soon enough they hit the atmosphere, feeling slightly queasy as the gravity began to leave them, turning their heavy bones into a light sticks in comparison.

Once they reached the watchtower, the gravity would be slowly increased to mimic earths own gravity, which was easier on a teleport than anything else. Soon they entered the watchtower, ignoring jelly legs as they marched inside.

Batman disappeared almost immediately after landing, they could only assume he was heading back to earth.

They entered the hallways, passing through all security before finally reaching the main hall.

Superman smiled politely, waving hello to a few of the younger hero's and heroines before he finally reached Zatanna.

He became concerned, squint his eyes slightly as a dizzy wave hit him. He tried to shake it off, succeeding long enough to notice Zatanna's look of displeasure.

Her teeth were gritted, a pool of people surrounded her in confusion and worry, although they were a good distance away. All of them avoiding the dark circle of mist that Superman recognized as her magic. Her magic was purple, much like the shade Destiny had attacked them with not thirty minutes earlier.

She glanced up at him, her eyebrow twitching when she opened her mouth.

Instead she closed it, gritting her teeth again just as Superman felt a dizzy wave hit him again, much stronger than before. He gripped the table lightly, holding his head in his left palm. He regained his bearings for a few seconds. Glancing in concern as many began to fall clutching their heads.

He gritted his teeth, falling to the floor as his head ached in a constant pain.

It hurt

God, it hurt so much.

The purple haze surrounding Zatanna began to manifest, it stretched and wavered, closing in on itself to form a small figure.

Said figure turned to look at them all, white vacant eyes looking each of them in the eye. Its form was wavering and erratic, like a glitch in real life.

It stopped moving, just as the ache in his head grew unbearable, a yelp dripping from his throat soon mimed by others.

The figure sent out a wave a purple, slamming into several including himself. He began to feel tired, managing to keep his eyes open long enough to see the now blurry figure walk up to him.

"See what i have seen." The figure whispered.

With a gentle push of its fingers against his forehead, that felt painfully cold, Superman finally welcomed the forced darkness that edged his eyes.

 **A/N: I decided this needed to be expanded upon because I want to write angst like things. But the chapters will take long as I want them as long as I can fucking write. anyway sorry for the lack of updates, I've just been super unmotivated lately. :P**

 **Just note this story will be darker and much more...rated than my other stories for darker content. So on the safe side I am rating this story as M-rated. So read at your own risk.**

 **Review if you want more, cause those make me smile. :) and with that,**

 **-Maiden Out.**


End file.
